Behind These Eyes Sirius Black
by PuncturedQuill
Summary: Behind These Eyes told the story of Kat Metcalf and Sirius Black - now read the story from behind Sirius's eyes. He's good-looking and popular, but none of that counts for anything when the girl you're crazy about doesn't even know you're there.


Behind These Eyes – Some Days in the Life Of Sirius Black

_A/N – Ok, so, so many people loved Behind These Eyes – and I am still getting wonderful reviews on it even though I finished it ages ago – so I thought that I would treat all those wonderful readers to some more of that story._

_This is Sirius Black's version of Behind These Eyes. This is his story of how he fell in love with Kat. I wanted to tell his story because – well – because I love him. He is my absolute favourite character from the books. This is not necessarily going to flow as a story – more a series of one-shots – picking out a few scenes that tell his side of the story._

_So welcome into Sirius Black's head._

B.T.E – Sirius Black – Chapter One

He ran at the wall at full pelt, hands wrapped tightly around the handle of a trolley. He kept his eyes open as the wall vanished before him and Platform Nine and Three Quarters materialised in front of him.

Thick steam from the train coiled and swirled around the platform turning everyone into indistinct ghosts. Sirius Black paused for a moment, but then there were shouts up and down the train as the doors started to close. He swore under his breath and broke into another run. A couple of women were saying tearful goodbyes to a few tiny first years by the closest door, and with a few muttered apologies Sirius pushed past them, heaving his trunk behind him.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot, I thought you were going to miss the train!"

Suddenly another hand was helping with the trunk and Sirius looked up into a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Thanks, James," he panted, allowing his best friend to manhandle the trunk into the nearest luggage rack. The train began to rattle underneath them as it pulled out of the station. "I didn't realise how close I'd cut it."

James Potter grinned and thumped him on the back. "Well, I did tell you to stay at ours last night…"

Sirius shrugged, "I had to try and sort some things out before school started. I can't live with you and your folks for ever."

They started walking down the train as they talked, trying to find an empty compartment – or Remus Lupin – which ever came first.

For a moment it looked as though James was going to say more, but then he just shrugged, distracted by a couple of fourth years coming out of their compartment just to say hello.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James ran a hand through his hair to make it even messier than usual. James was his best friend, but even Sirius readily admitted that he was a bit conceited.

As the girls fawned, Sirius allowed his gaze to wander. The next compartment was empty, or so he thought until he reached for the door handle. Someone was in there. Sat in the far corner, cheek pressed against the glass.

At first all he could see was dark hair, come loose from a clip, and shielding her face. It almost glowed in the sunlight streaming through the window, shimmers of gold in the brown. Then she lifted one hand to tuck it back behind her ear.

Kat Metcalf.

She had her eyes closed and the corner of her lips were pulled up in a tiny smile.

_Bloody hell! _He almost didn't believe it was her. He'd never seen her without a worried frown creasing her forehead as she navigated the corridors of Hogwarts. Not that he blamed her. He couldn't even imagine how difficult it was for her, with her blindness.

Like all of them, she'd changed over the summer. Her hair was longer, and her face had lost the remaining roundness of childhood. Her lashes lay softly against high cheekbones. She'd always been pretty, but he knew he was as guilty as anyone of not seeing past her disability, now he noticed that she wasn't just pretty, she was stunning.

His fingers closed around the door handle and he pushed open the door without thinking. She turned immediately towards the sound, opening her eyes.

He hesitated. _Now what? Say something, you moron!_

"Oh, I didn't realise someone was already in here…" _Liar. Come on, say something sensible. _"Everywhere else is kind of full, do you mind?" Why did he chose now to suddenly stutter over his words? He'd never stuttered in his life.

It seemed to take an age for her to respond but finally she nodded, and he couldn't suppress the sigh of relief.

He stuck his head back out of the compartment. James was still talking to the fourth years, but Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew had joined him.

"Hey Prongs, down here. Moony! Wormtail!"

James glanced up with a frown but with a wink at the two girls he sauntered down the corridor. The frown deepened when he noticed that the compartment was already occupied, but Sirius thumped him and shoved him through the door. He really didn't feel like explaining to James exactly why he wanted to sit in there.

He didn't need to explain though. James took one look at Kat and then turned with an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips. He waggled his eyebrows and winked.

_Idiot. _Sirius mouthed, rolling his eyes.

Remus was watching the exchange with a bemused expression, but then he shook his head and took the seat beside Kat.

Sirius pushed down the slight irritation and took the seat opposite.

_Act natural. _He told himself. He wasn't too sure why he suddenly felt nervous around Kat, but he was determined not to let it show.

"So Prongs… you seen Evans yet?"

He saw Kat grimace.

"Yeah," James stretched on the seat, messing up his hair again. "She's looking good…" He drew out the last word.

Remus laughed, his eyes on Kat. "Come on you two, I'm pretty sure that Katherine doesn't need to hear this."

Sirius muttered an apology and elbowed James. James frowned, but when Sirius glowered back he muttered an apology as well, still looking at Sirius as though he were crazy.

The train journey past comfortably enough. Peter insisted on playing a few games of Exploding Snap, but Sirius lost, badly, he found himself watching Kat more than the game.

They were about half way to Hogwarts when James loudly suggested a few pranks and dragged Sirius out of the compartment.

"What's up with you?" James demanded the moment the door slid shut behind them. "Why exactly are we sharing a compartment with Metcalf?"

Sirius shrugged. He didn't think that the answer, 'because she's bloody gorgeous' was quite what James wanted to hear.

There was a reason that James was his best friend however.

"Hang on, you like her? Don't you?" James snorted with laughter.

"Don't laugh at her…"

"I'm not laughing at her," James replied quickly. "I'm laughing at you. Any girl in this school would kill to have Sirius Black interested in them, and you choose to pay attention to the one girl who barely even knows you exist…you're an idiot."

Sirius couldn't deny that. He felt like a bit of an idiot. "She's just…"

James rolled his eyes. "Your funeral, mate. Kat Metcalf doesn't even have friends, let alone boyfriends. You're wasting your time."

Sirius glanced through the glass door at Kat. "Maybe." He then turned a grin on James. "But it might be fun."

"We're nearly at Hogwarts," Remus touched Kat's shoulder to attract her attention.

She turned her head towards him. "Thanks, I know."

"How do you know?" James asked. Sirius could see the amusement in James' eyes. He loved winding people up.

Sirius wanted to say something, to defend her from James, but he didn't need to.

"I can feel the train slowing down," she replied, her voice full of superiority. "And the vibrations are changing…"

"Well that told you," Sirius said with a smirk at James' irritated expression.

.

"Shut up Padfoot!"

_A/N – Just a warning – this is just a bit of fun – not to be taken seriously. It keeps me occupied whilst I try to work on finishing Muggle Magic. But I am going to keep this going. I think Sirius's story is probably more fun that Kat's._


End file.
